And She Smiles
by Taiyoukousen-sama
Summary: The first time it happens is when Naru is five, and the man in the strange dog mask wakes her up by falling through her window and onto her bed, almost crushing her. She's out of the bed and across the room before she can even comprehend whats happening, but the man doesn't follow her. He only groans as his body falls into the place hers just vacated. Kakashi/Naru(Female Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Title: And She Smiles

Author: Taiyoukousen-sama

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Pairing: Kakashi and Naru(Female Naruto)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's in this Fanfiction and I don't intend to make money off of this piece of writing. Honestly, you think I'd be writing this if I owned it? This would be in the manga if I owned it! It is called Fanfiction for a reason, yo!

Summary: The first time it happens is when Naru is five, and the man in the strange dog mask wakes her up by falling through her window and onto her bed, almost crushing her. She's out of the bed and across the room before she can even comprehend whats happening, but the man doesn't follow her. He only groans as his body falls into the place hers just vacated.

Warning(s): Attempted rape of a nine year old. Sex with an underage girl (13)

A/N: I FINISHED A FANFICTION! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I DID IT! WOOO! Erm, sorry. I hope you enjoy and please review! I went through this a few times but I am in need of a Beta-reader, so if you find any mistakes, I apologize! I did my best!

And She Smiles

The first time it happens is when Naru is five, and the man in the strange dog mask wakes her up by falling through her window and onto her bed, almost crushing her. She's out of the bed and across the room before she can even comprehend whats happening, but the man doesn't follow her. He only groans as his body falls into the place hers just vacated.

She doesn't know what to do when this happens because Jiji always told her to stay away from the people in the village, the masked ones especially. He told her that they would want to hurt her, but this man doesn't. She puts it down to the fact that she's pretty sure the man cant move at all, let alone fast enough to hurt her.

She makes her way over to him hesitantly and climbs up onto the bed next him, watching the way his chest rises and falls with every wheezing breath he takes through the animal mask over his face. There's blood oozing through his clothing and Naru frowns when the crimson liquid stains her already dirty sheets.

The people of the village don't let her buy new things and she knows shes going to have to scrub the sheets to get the blood out. The only time she ever gets things is when Jiji brings her stuff. Clothes and food are the only things she needs, so they're the only things she asks for. She doesn't let Jiji see her tattered excuse for a bed.

She looks back over to the man and knows that without help, he probably won't make it to see the next morning so without another thought, she gets out her medical kit and begins to clean and wrap his wounds, removing the blood stained clothing and folding them over her chair. She contemplates leaving the mask in place, but she reasons that if he rolls over onto his stomach, hes going to hurt himself, so she unties the strings and places the porcelain on the bedside table. With the animal mask removed, Naru thinks she'll be able to see the mans face but she soon realizes that is not the case because under the animal mask, there is another mask. All she can make out on his face that would separate him from anyone else, is the thin scar over his left eye and his stupid silver hair that spiked out stupidly and was stupid.

She shakes her head and decides that she is far too tired at that moment in time to care that he's wearing another mask, and settles down next to him, pulling the blanket over herself and closing her eyes.

When she wakes up the next morning, the man and the mask are gone, and there is a set of new sheets sitting on her bedside table. 

The second time it happens, Naru is nine and there is a man in an owl mask pushing her against a wall in her bedroom while four other animal masked men watch on. They smell heavily of the strange drink that Jiji likes to have after a hard day and she knows that they mean to kill her.

He calls her a demon and slaps her harshly across the face, and she knows she deserves it, because she is a demon and demon's deserve to die.

She _knows_ that there is no way for her to get away from the animal masked men, and she _knows_ that even if she did, there would always be people like them. People who kill demons.

The man in the owl mask pulls a blade from his pocket and presses it against her neck, but he doesn't cut her. Not yet, at least. Instead, he grabs the bottom of her shirt and cuts a line all the way to the top, leaving it to hang off her shoulders.

More than one of them laughs when she begins to cry.

She doesn't know what they are going to do to her, but she knows she doesn't want it. She knows that _they_ shouldn't want it, and she knows that when she gets free, she's going to run to Jiji and tell him everything that happened.

She tells the men such, and they laugh harder.

The man reaches for her pants and she screams, because_ now_ she knows what they want. Iruka-nii-san had told her what happened to girls sometimes and told to scream as loud as she could if someone ever tried to touch her. So she does. She screams and flails her arms, managing to slam her palm into the nose of the mask, making the man yelp at the sudden pain. He brings his fist up to strike her but before he can make contact, his arm is gripped and jerked behind his back, a sickening crunch echoing through the room before his shriek.

The other men don't seem to know whats happening and before they can realize that they are under attack, they've all been rendered unconscious, each with an array of broken bones.

She wraps her arms around herself and hides her face in her knees, her body shaking with heaving sobs that leave her head heavy and aching. Hands grip her around the waist and all she can do is scream and claw at them in an attempt to dislodge them from her body.

But the man doesn't even wince.

He picks her up and she finally looks up at him, her screams receding back to sobs as she wraps her arms round his neck and pulls him closer, crying into his neck.

She knows the dog masked man won't hurt her.

He lays down on her bed and holds her to his chest as she cries herself into a fitful sleep. In that moment she vows to never forget what happened and decides that _she_ will be the next hokage, and _she_ will make sure that _that_ never happens to anyone _ever again._ _She_ will protect the village and everyone in it, because maybe then, they won't see a demon. Maybe then, they will see Naru.

When she wakes, the dog masked man, along with the other animal masked men, are gone. And when she finally drags herself out of the burning shower and into the living room, she notices the new locks adorning her windows and door. 

The third time it happens, Naru is thirteen and she finally has a name to put to the masked face. Kakashi Hatake; her new mentor and sensei, and the only man, apart from Jiji, who ever cared for her. But, she reasons, Kakashi-sensei won't leave her like Jiji did, because Jiji was old and Kakashi sensei isn't. Kakashi-sensei is young and strong and for some reason, he's in her apartment. But then, she realizes, that he's holding a bag of groceries and groceries means food, so she thinks she can forgive him. At least until the food is gone..

He looks shocked when she enters the kitchen and actually freezes, his hand halfway to the fridge and holding carton of milk. He blinks and scratches the back of his head, a sheepish chuckle escaping his lips.

She laughs. It tugs at the split in her lip, but she laughs anyway. Because really, what else is one meant to do when they find that their teacher has broken in their apartment with a bag of food? It was ridiculous, but she forgives him anyway.

She sees the concern cross his face when her lip starts to bleed again, but she waves it off with a mutter of 'Sasuke-teme.'. He doesn't look any less concerned, if anything, he looks more so. It's at that moment he notices her limp.

'It's nothing, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme and I were sparing.' she shrugs, "I lost."

'He hit you?'

'Of course he hit me, Kaka-sensei, we were sparing.' she tries to limp past him, but he swoops down and suddenly she's in his arms, her injured leg dangling in front of her and, although she'll deny it until her undoubtedly bloody demise, a deep blush travels up her neck.

He walks into her room and sets her down on her bed, already beginning to rid her of the dirt stained clothing, ignoring her squawk of indignation.

'Sensei!' She barks, slapping her hand flat on his face and pushing him away. 'What are you doing?!'

He pulls away and rubs his abused nose, a look of disdain covering his masked face and Naru snorts and turns her gaze from him. He deserves it, she decides, because after all, he just stripped her down to her underwear! He deserves _that_ pain, and he deserves much more as well.

She doesn't notice him leave and she doesn't notice him return. At least, not until he wraps his hand around her ankle and spins her entire body so he can rest her foot on his lap when he sits on the bed next to her. He ignores her constant, one sided bickering and instead begins to poke and prod at her swollen ankle, much like the doctors used to do to her when she was younger and Jiji would take her to get a check-up.

She hated those doctors. She hated the way they looked and talked to her, and she hated the way they jabbed her with their fingers and sharp needles.

She hated their touch.

But she didn't hate Kakashi's touch. He had only ever been nice to her and she trusted him and so she told him such.

For a reason she couldn't comprehend, he froze, a strange look crossing his face but before she could analyze it, she was on her back with an armful of a rather excited Kakashi. She couldn't understand what he was doing. The only explanation she could come up with was that Kakashi wished to have sex with her, but that couldn't be right. She knew Kakashi was perverse, but he wouldn't be so morally loose as to wish to have sex with his student. But then, his mask was gone and he was kissing her, and the only thought that passed through her mind was simply 'she was wrong.'

The night, after that, is a blur.

She remembers tangling her hands in his ridiculous silver hair and tugging and _making him groan._ Her, the demon child, was being loved and she was loving in return and she knows, now that she has this feeling, this feeling of being fulfilled, she never going to give it up.

She remembers a haze of lust, and kissing and then his fingers are inside her and _it feels so good_ because _Kakashi is there with her_ and he's touching her, and loving her and she's pretty sure her father and Jiji are rolling in their graves but she_ just. doesn't. care._

The lust gets stronger and more potent and she can't wait anymore and she vows to Kakashi that if he doesn't hurry up and take her, she's going to make sure he's _never able to take anyone ever again_! He chuckles and shakes his head, but he slips his fingers from her anyway and instead she feels his length pressing against her and with one powerful thrust forward, he's inside her.

She's not going to lie, it hurt, but she's a kunoichi and she's felt worse pain in her life and she will continue to feel worse pain, so when Kakashi pauses to let her get used to the feeling of being completely and utterly filled, she shakes her head and flips them so she is straddling him, their lower bodies still connected. 

The next morning, she wakes to the feeling of fingers tracing up her back and she hums contently, stretching out on top of the hard body beneath her.

She want's ramen, she decides, but Kakashi, apparently _decides_ he doesn't want raman and instead wants a repeat of the night before and she finds herself rather distracted by his hands and mouth _and good god, he would be the death of her._

When he finally drops on top of her, hours later, sweaty and out of breath (but really she couldn't talk because she's the same, if not worse), he vows to protect her, to never let anything happen to her and swears that he'll do whatever is in his power to make her dream come true. She will be hokage, he says, and when that day comes, he'll be right beside her because he loves her and he always will.

To him, she wasn't the evil demon girl that destroyed the village and hundreds of lives, she's Naru and shes glad that he is the first to realize this, apart from Jiji. He doesn't hate her, he loves her and he wants her.

_And she smiles._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** And She Smiles

**Author:** Taiyoukousen-sama

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Kakashi and Naru(Female Naruto)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's in this Fanfiction and I don't intend to make money off of this piece of writing. Honestly, you think I'd be writing this if I owned it? This would be in the manga if I owned it! It is called Fanfiction for a reason, yo!

**Summary:** The first time it happens is when Naru is five, and the man in the strange dog mask wakes her up by falling through her window and onto her bed, almost crushing her. She's out of the bed and across the room before she can even comprehend whats happening, but the man doesn't follow her. He only groans as his body falls into the place hers just vacated.

**Warning(s):** Attempted rape of a nine year old. Sex with an underage girl (13)

**A/N:** Ya'll wanted this, so here you go. It is 5:30 in the morning so I am going to bed. Enjoy.

And She Smiles

The first time it happens is when Kakashi is twenty and he's just finished an assassination mission in Takigakure. He's limping and staggering over buildings, and he's pretty sure he's leaving blood puddles on innocent civilians roofs but he really cant bring himself to care at that moment.

The metal guard on one of his arms is missing and the other has bent, with his arm, at an awkward angle, and he knows, even though he can't remember how it happened, that the bone is broken. His head is spinning and he looses his footing more than once, but he soldiers on because the sooner he gets home, the sooner he can get out of the blood stained clothing and get his arm fixed.

With new determination, he boosts his speed but it seems to be a very bad decision because not a second later, the world tips and suddenly, everything goes black. He comes to just as quickly but he's falling and the only thing he can do it reach out and try to grab onto something.

A window sill.

He heaves himself up and through the opening with his good arm and then falls onto a bed and something that feels very much like a body.

A small body.

But then the body is gone and he's sliding into the spot that it had been in with a pained groan.

After that, it goes black.

When he wakes in the morning, he can't for the life of him remember where he is or how he got there. The only thing he is aware of, is the pain. His head is aching and every limb on his body is throbbing with so much pain that for a second, his vision blackens around the edges.

He brings up the arm that isn't broken and drops it on his face, rubbing his pounding skull with a wince.

It is then, that he realizes he's not wearing his ANBU mask.

He shoots up and tumbles out of the bed he's in, forgetting about the pain in his shock. He remembers the pain, however, when every muscle in his body tenses and screams with agony, and he hits the floor, biting back a shriek. It takes him a few minutes and quite a lot of cursing before he finally menages to push himself off the ground and to his feet.

His good hand is pressing against his rib cage, just over a large gash and a broken rib, and he finally notices the wrappings under his fingers. He needs to find his mask and clothing, he knows that, but he can't help but glance over at the bed. Or rather, the person in it who helped him.

When he first catches sight of blond hair and whisker markings, his heart clenches in his chest painfully and he staggers back in shock. His leg buckles beneath him, but he catches himself before he can fall to the floor again.

He can't believe his luck.

Or in this case, lack thereof.

He knows the girl. Of course he knows the girl.

She's the little girl that, for every second of her life, he has avoided. He's disappeared behind buildings and into shops, usually having to buy something so the shop keepers don't get angry at him and refuse to serve him in the future.

All so he doesn't have to see her.

It's because of this that he's gained the reputation of always being late to meetings.

It hurts to look at her, and he always knew it would and that is why he never wanted to see her. That is why he broke the promise he made to his dying sensei to look after her. That is why he never, ever wanted her to see him.

It would make her life a hell of a lot better if she never knew he existed.

If she never knew he abandoned her.

If she never knew him..

He makes his way over to her slowly and leans over the bed, smiling bitterly when she turns her face away from him and buries it into her dirty pillow.

Yes, it would be better for her to never know him.

With that in mind, he gathers his clothing and slips on his pants and ANBU mask. He leaves the shirt off due to the pain of the movement, and exits through a window in lounge room.

When he's finished at the hospital an hour or two later, he starts to head home, but halfway there he passes a shop window with pillow cases and blankets. He doesn't know why, but he decides that maybe, just maybe, he should buy a new set of sheets.

Later, when he's standing outside the shop with a set of new orange sheets, he realizes that, not only does he hate the colour, but he doesn't need new sheets.

He heads back to her apartment, and leaves the sheets on her bedside table. 

The second time it happens is when Kakashi is twenty-four and he overhears some of the other ANBU members discussing going out to drink after the mission. One of them invites Kakashi and, even though he's not one for alcohol, he agrees. He doesn't know why he does it, but he puts it down to the bad feeling in his stomach.

They end up staying out drinking for over five hours before Kakashi realizes that he is very and quite obviously drunk. He staggers out of the pub, waving off the attempts to keep him there and makes it halfway down the street before a wave of guilt and sadness rolls over him.

He misses her.

Ever since he woke up in her bed he had wanted nothing more than to go back and see her.

He had wanted to talk to her and tell her all about her parents and how they sacrificed themselves to save her and the village, and that they did not abandon her.

Not like he did..

He stands in the middle of the street in silence for a complete minute before he comes to the conclusion that he has to apologize to her, and in his drunken stupor it seems like the best idea he's ever had. So, with a new determination, he takes off in the direction he thinks her apartment is in.

It takes him three attempts and over twenty minutes before he gets it right.

When he does finally make it to her apartment, he gets as far as the lounge room before he hears a scream. It's not just any scream either. It is a scream of complete and utter terror, and it is coming from her. The next few minutes are a blur and the next thing he remembers is standing over a pile of unconscious, and rather broken looking men. Against the wall is the girl, wrapped up in her own arms and sobbing her heart out.

He picks her up around the waist and, ignoring her screaming and clawing, holds her to his chest until she stops shrieking in fear. She starts crying again after a moment and wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face in them and sobbing loudly as she clutches him to her.

He carries her to her bed and lays down, holding her to his chest as she cries herself into a fitful sleep. In that moment he decides that he doesn't care if she finds out that he abandoned her and hates him, but he is going to watch over her.

He will stay hidden and only reveal himself when she is in dire need, but he is going to watch her and make sure that that never happens again, and that anyone that tries will have to answer to him.

In the morning, he drags the still unconscious men to the window and throws them out and on to the road, not caring if they land wrong and die, and then goes to a hardware store and buys and replaces all the locks on her windows and door with stronger models. 

The third time it happens, Kakashi is twenty-eight and he has become her sensei. Naru Uzumaki; his new student and, although he'll never admit it to her, he loves her.

He's in her apartment with bags full of groceries and halfway through putting away a carton of milk when she finds him. He scratches his head and smiles sheepishly, chuckling nervously.

He's not sure what he expects her to do, but laugh isn't it. Not even close. He would have assumed that she would get angry at him and maybe throw him out of her apartment, but she doesn't.

She laughs and then she starts to bleed.

She must have seen the concern on his face because she stops laughing and waves her hand dismissively, muttering 'Sasuke-teme' under her breath.

His frown deepens and in that moment, he notices her limp.

'It's nothing, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme and I were sparing.' she shrugs, at him. "I lost."

Kakashi narrows his eyes.

'He hit you?'

'Of course he hit me, Kaka-sensei, we were sparing.'

She tries to limp around him but he swoops her into his arms before she can, and walks her to her room, setting her down on her bed and begins disrobing her. He knows that if she has a split lip and has a limp, she has more injury's and she won't go and get them fixed.

No one would fix them if she did..

He removes her shirt and pants, ignoring her squeak of what he figures is embarrassment, and reaches for a cut on her collarbone before she slams her palm into his face, pushing him away.

'Sensei!' she barks, "What are you doing!?"

He rubs at his abused nose as he pulls away and gives her a dirty look, but Naru just snorts and turns her gaze from him, a blush rapidly climbing up her neck and cheeks.

He disappears into her bathroom and reappears a few moments later, taking a seat on her bed and grabbing her ankle so he can spin her around and rest her foot on his lap. She starts complaining and whining at him but he ignores her and begins to poke and feel around her ankle to see if anything is broken.

He knows that she is watching him and for some reason, its making him feel anxious and uncomfortable. He's fighting back a blush and the urge to look over her almost naked body.

He feels like a dirty old man, but there is nothing he can do about his feelings. She has become a beautiful young woman and he knows that Kushina and Minato would be proud of her. He also knows that if they knew about his feelings for their daughter, they'd kill him.

When she says that she trusts him, he freezes and looks up at her in horror.

She knows, he thinks. She knows and... and she trusts him..

He can't help himself, and pushes her onto her back, looming over her and settling himself between her thighs. He watches her for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing when she licks her lips and glances up at him under her lashes, before he reaches up and pulls his mask down, kissing her and pouring all of his love and admiration into the touch.

In the morning, he goes over the night in his mind and can't help but harden slightly, remembering her moans and screams of pleasure as he divulged into her again and again. He trails his fingers over her naked back and side, and runs his lips up her neck, slowly rousing her from her sleep.

She seems to want a repeat of the night as much as he does and so he gives them what they both want.

Hours later, he lowers himself on top of her, sweaty and out of breath but he still presses soft, wet kisses to her neck and chest, rubbing her sides while he slips out of her. At that moment he vows to protect her, to never let anything happens to her and swears that he'll do whatever is in his power to make her dream come true.

He smiles and catches her lips in a tender kiss, telling her that she will be hokage and when that day comes, he'll be right beside her because he loves her and he always will.

Her lip twitches and tears fill her eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him back down onto her.

He glances back up at her, and she smiles.


End file.
